Malik
Malik, The Psycho, is the main character/ #1 Main OC for Malik aka TheGodOfBlue. Biography Malik is a great friend. He is practically everything a person can want or need. Smart, kindhearted, trustworthy, crazy, and crushes easily. He is just your average teenager. He somewhat enjoys music, and is kind and very friendly, and if you mess with him, his personality changes quickly. Malik will snap really quick and go crazy. He is also a bit sensitive, but he's not stupid. He knows every trick there is, so he can not get tricked that easily. He hopes to be famous one day as a singer, or actor. High hopes and dreams lay upon Malik. Malik signed up for Total Drama to compete and have a fun experience and anything else he may need! And to win the mula! Ten Words To Describe Him #Competitive #Good #High-Tempered #Kind-Hearted #Psycho #Loving #Fun #Low-Self-Esteemed #Selfless #Determined Audition Malik: '''-practicing his singing- Lalalalalalalalalalaaaaaaaa!!!!!! -thinks he heard something break- What was that???? -looks at camera- Holy s**t! Hai there! I'm Malik, I'm 16 obviously, and i'm signing up for Total Drama Island. Like yea i'm a competitor. I play the game right, so i know i'm going far. Even though i am sweet, kind-hearted, and forgiving,--Lemme tell you right now, get on my BAD side, and i'll be the manipulator and get you kicked off the f**king island, or beat your ass to a bloody pulp, cause everyone in my town KNOWS not to f**k with me, kapeesh?! And yea, i love to party so please come and pick me and get me out of here, I'll bring ratings with my realness! Bye! -waves to camera- Online Profile '''What’s your best quality? My personality. :D Faves? (Music, color, movie, food) *Uhhh i think it's Pop, R&B, and J-Pop. *Blueee! *The Ring 1 & 2 *Zaxby's! <333 Describe your craziest dream. Mash up of shows together, and i fell from the sky and woke up...and i think a bomb was gonna explode during the fall! Best memory from childhood? Hanging with my close friend, which i don't know if i should call Duncan my best friend atm... Most embarrassing moment at school? Can't say, sorry. Describe the first job you ever had. Last year, i was helping people out and getting paid for it. Ten years from now, what are you doing? Probably livin' in a mansion and have my name in everyone's mouths in envy! My dream date would be with ___________, doing what? Just me and him..alone..somewhere romantic...looking into each other's eyes. Talking and saying sweet things. And have it last.. It’s the last day on earth. In one sentence, what would you do? Say every honest thing now. Old Design Different looks, varies. Trivia *Malik's theme song is This Fire Burns by Killswitch Engage. *Malik isn't his real name, but he won't reveal his real name. *He will never back down unless he feels it isn't worth it. *He ships SkyDex. *He and Ariel (Demi's OC), slept together and don't remember each other. *He has an ok past, and a horrible present. *He is anti-bully, and used to stand up for people. Now he just fights against bullies. *He can easily go from being extremely happy to over the top pissed in a heartbeat. Gallery File:Partyinggg.png|Malik, Topher, and Connor out having a great time. Randomness.png|randomness. haha MrIDGAF.png|Malik chucking up the middle fingers, not caring at all anymore. Prep_Talk_Small.png|Malik readying Tiffany for her show. It's Some Serious Tea.png|Malik and Saiko sippin' on Truthful Tea. are_you_brave_enough_to_let_me_see_your_tea_cup_by_evilcoconutkiddo-d82cxe6.png|Me, Saiko, Tati, Domian, and Ben all holding and sipping our Tasty, Flavorful, and Truthful Tea. BossStatus.png|Malik's Original MK Look BossStatus2.png|MK look with Glowing Eyes and added face paint. Boss Vs Wanna-Be.png|Malik Vs Frank. Malik_Currently_TDI_Redone.png|TDI Look Malik2014.png|Last Look. Think Fast.png|Malik with Double Uzis. Uzi's belong to Saiko. Malika.png|Genderbent of Malik. Malik-Pisces-Fish-Smaller.png|Malik posing as his sign Pisces for the Zodiac collaboration. A Night Like This.png|Malik and Vincenzo having a private moment. Malik_TDI_Ref.png|Malik's previous ref. MalikBSOfficialPhoto.png|Malik's updated ref. Category:Males Category:Malik's Main OC's Category:Storyline Characters Category:Competition Characters Category:Singers Category:Actors Category:Characters On Shows Category:Characters On Competitions Category:Good Characters Category:Protagonists Category:First Generation Characters Category:Pisces Category:The Trill 4 Category:The Trifling 3 Category:Bad Club Cast Members Category:Bad Club Males Category:Bisexual Category:Malik's OC's Category:Total Drama Mall Characters Category:Total Drama College Season 2 Characters Category:LGBT Characters Category:The 5th Strike Category:Reality Stars Category:Characters Category:The Price Family